Opening/Figment Begins the Story
(We open on a beautiful early morning in the outskirts of Paris, France, on an old windmill) Fanfiction Studios presents…. Peachelina (We then pan slowly across the French countryside and forests until we see Paris itself. Then in the air of this beautiful city, a bird-sized goofy-looking creature was flying around happily while humming. He is a male purple dragon with a violet underbelly, gold yellow horns, spikes, claws, and wings, and yellow eyes. He is Figment, a playful, yet caring, dragon who is also known as the figment of all imagination. Anyway, as he flew around humming, he then sang) Figment: If you follow your heart You’re sure to fly on magical wings When you follow your heart (He lands on a lamppost and noticing us readers, got happy) Figment: Hello, everyone! And welcome to Paris, France! Who am I, you ask? I am Figment, a dragon of imagination! And lover of all things beautiful! (He then flew to a building and into a window of a library attic as he resumed singing) Figment: You’re sure to do impossible things If you follow your heart You’re sure to fly on magical wings When you follow your heart (He sighs lovingly) Figment: That is very nice, indeedy! It’s a message, telling you that if you follow your heart and dreams, nothing in impossible! (He gets himself cozy on a small chair) Figment: You’re sure to do impossible things (He giggles) Figment: I love this song I’ve sung, as well as my voice! (He finishes his song) Figment: When you follow your heart When you follow your heeeaaaaart (Once finished, Figment turned to us) Figment: You like that song? (A short pause) ''Goody! I’m glad you did! You wanna know why I believe that nothing is impossible through that song? ''(The camera nods, as if saying yes) Figment: Okay! I’ll be glad to tell a beautiful adventure story, with romance and magic, starring some dear friends of mine, and me! (He giggles. Then he got up and scoured his bookshelf) Figment: Let’s see…. What was that book again? (He looked at titles such as “Sora Pan (Version 2),” “Arren and Therru in Wonderland,” “Pazuladdin,” “Beauty and the Mouse King,” “The Wolf King,” “Kayleyrella,” “The Wizard of Oz (Bubbles8218 Version),” and of course, “The Little Scottish Mermaid.” Then he spotted a small pink and orange colored book entitled “Peachelina”) Figment: Aha! There it is! “Peachelina!” (He pulls the book out and opened it) Figment: And like I said, it stars me and my friends. And the title character is not literally named Peachelina, nope! It’s Peach. (He starts the book as we zoom onto the first two pages, showing a couple living happily together at a farm in the French countryside. The man is a 26 year old with short blonde spiky hair, aqua green eyes, and wearing a dark purple sleeveless turtleneck jumpsuit, a silver metal bulky shoulder plate on his left shoulder, brown leather suspenders, a thick leather brown belt. brown fingerless leather gloves with metal gauntlet-like wristbands, and black boots, and sometimes wielded a huge thick bladed sword. He is Cloud Strife. And his wife is a 25 year old with long light brown hair tied in a braid by a big red hair ribbon, green eyes, and is wearing a red short-sleeved jacket over a pink sleeveless zipped-up dress, gold bracelets, a black stringed choker, and brown boots, and sometimes wielded a rod. She is Aerith Gainsborough, Cloud’s wife. And with them on the next page comforting the two are a bunch of typical farm animals and a brown furred dachshund wearing a green short-sleeved shirt and a red baseball cap backwards. The dog is Itchy Itchiford) Figment: (Voice-over, reading) Once upon a time, there lived a nice, but lonely, couple named Cloud Strife and Aerith Gainsborough. For two months since they married, they longed to have children of their own, regardless of having friends in the farm animals and their dog, Itchy Itchiford. (Then the page turned to show on Page 3, Cloud and Aerith is given a strange-looking golden seed by a winged woman while Itchy and the farm animals watched. The woman has cyan eyes, bleach blonde elbow-length hair with a peek-a-boo bang over her right eye, and wearing a silver crown on her head with red and blue jewels, gold dangly star-shaped earrings, a mint blue long-sleeved dress with white rims, and a yellow stone over a silver star-shaped brooch. She is Rosalina, the Fairy Goddess) Figment: (Voice-over) Then one night, a kind Fairy Goddess of the Fairy Kingdom named Rosalina, appeared, having heard their prayers and wishes for children, and deciding to grant their wish with a secret agenda of her own, she bestowed a golden seed to them, telling them to grow a magic tulip in the morning and once it’s in bloom, two children will appear. (Then we see Page 4 showing an image of Cloud and Aerith growing a tulip from the golden seed in a flower pot while Itchy and the farm animals watched in calm amazement) Figment: (Voice-over) And so, doing what Rosalina instructed the next morning, Cloud and Aerith planted and grew the tulip in a pot and it thankfully bloomed like she said. (Then we crossfade into the story as Cloud and Aerith watched in calm amazement as the tulip they planted bloomed magically. Even Itchy and the farm animals watched in calm amazement) Aerith: It’s beautiful…. Cloud: I wonder what two children we'll have from it. (They watched silently. Then, the tulip slowly opened, revealing two tiny sleeping girls the size of a normal person’s thumb. The first girl has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and wearing a gold crown on top of her head with red and blue jewels, blue orb-shaped earrings, a pink short-sleeved dress with a dark pink sash on her hips, dark pink rims, white arm gloves, a blue jewel on a gold brooch, and pink shoes. And the other girl has short light brunette hair, light blue eyes, and wearing a bronze crown on top of her head with red and green jewels, with the green jewels on white flower petal symbols, green jeweled earrings with white petal-shaped jewels, a gold yellow short-sleeved dress with white neck and arm rims, an orange sash on her hips and two orange rims on the bottom part of the skirt, white gloves, and orange shoes. Upon seeing them, Cloud and Aerith slowly got impressed) Aerith: Wow…. Cloud: Two tiny girls…. (Even Itchy and the farm animals smiled softly at this. Then the two girls slowly woke up and yawned. Upon seeing Cloud and Aerith, they smiled softly. Then Aerith held her hand out and let the two girls climb onto it. As they stood on it, Aerith lifted her hand gently to look at them with Cloud) Two girls: Hi, Mother and Father. (Smiling softly back, Cloud and Aerith and even Itchy and the farm animals warmed up to them) Cloud: My wife and I can tell you two are the most beautiful daughters we have ever seen. Two girls: Thank you. Blonde girl: The same with Mother and you. Brunette girl: Although Father is handsome. Aerith: What are your names? (The two girls introduced themselves) Blonde girl: My name is Peach. Brunette girl: And I’m her sister, Daisy. Aerith: I love those names. Cloud: They’re cute. Anyway, where did you come from besides that flower? (The two girls, now revealed to be Peach and Daisy, got confused and shrugged. The residents at Cloud and Aerith’s house got the confused looks and understood) Cloud: You don’t know. Daisy: Afraid not. Peach: Everything from before we woke up in the tulip is all fuzzy…. Daisy: And we don’t even know how we were in the flower…. (Understanding their answer, Cloud and Aerith nods) Cloud: We hope you’ll remember eventually. Aerith: And we’ll support you both in any way. (Peach and Daisy smiled) Peach and Daisy: Thanks! (Aerith then let Peach and Daisy climb onto the table from her hand after lowering it gently) Cloud: Welcome to our family, Peach and Daisy. (Then we crossfade to everyone working on farm chores a few days later. Peach and Daisy are now wearing matching white sleeveless poodle-skirt-themed dresses, with Peach’s skirt and shoes colored pink and Daisy’s colored gold yellow, and Peach’s belt and headband colored dark pink and Daisy’s orange) Figment: (Voice-over) Yep-er-Rooney! Peach and Daisy. They were their pride and joy ever since. And they’ve done a lot of things together for the past few days, when it comes to cooking and cleaning, they bonded really well. Especially to the animals. (As Peach and Daisy finished helping Cloud scrub the water trough, the farm animals then sang) Goose: Who are the girls No bigger than a bumblebee? Goat: Who are the angels With those funny names? Cow: We don’t know where they’re from Or how they came to be Farm animals: But happy was the day they came Chickens: Peach and Daisy Goat: They’re funny little squirts Chickens: Peach and Daisy Cow: Tiny angels in their skirts Chickens: Peach and Daisy Farm animals: First they’re mending Then baking Pretending they’re make things home Farm animals: Peach and Daisy (Later, Peach and Daisy helped sweep the floors in the barn with Aerith and then watched a hen’s eggs hatch into four chicks) Cow: Mooooove over. I can’t see them. Turkey: (Sarcastically) Excuse me! (Then Peach and Daisy sang) Peach: Who would believe the wonder Of the world we see? Daisy: Each little minute brings A new surprise Peach: There’s only one peculiar thing That bothers us Peach and Daisy: Seems we’re the only ones Our size (Then later, they helped Cloud and Aerith feed the farm animals) Farm animals: Peach and Daisy Goat: Think of all you save on meals Farm animals: Peach and Daisy Turkey: Maybe if you had high heels Farm animals: Peach and Daisy If you stay here Forever We know that you’ll never Be glum Cow: By gum (Later, Peach and Daisy helped Aerith bake some pies) Farm animals: Peach and Daisy They’re the whispers of a thing Peach and Daisy They’re as welcome as a spring Peach and Daisy First they’re mending Then baking Pretending they’re make things home (Then the farm animals made their animal calls through song and then resumed singing) Farm animals: Peach and Daisy They’re always in a thick Peach and Daisy Peach and Daisy: But we get out in the nick (Later, they helped Cloud and Aerith pick some food from the garden) Farm animals: Peach and Daisy Fortune sometimes Has tricked us But this time it’s picked us a plum Peach: Oh, a plum’s so big Daisy: And a fig’s so big Peach: And they call it a twig Peach and Daisy: But a twig’s so big Everyone: It’s a great big world Farm animals: Peach and Daisy Peach and Daisy Peach and Daisy Peach and Daisy: That’s us! (They giggle as they hugged Aerith’s thumb happily while Cloud and Aerith smiled softly and proudly at them along with Itchy and the farm animals) Coming up: After being read a story about fairies and the Fairy Kingdom by Cloud and Aerith, Peach and Daisy wonder if there are such things as fairies. At the same time, they admit their same dream of finding out their true heritage from their mysterious past.Category:Fan Fiction Category:Thumbelina Parodies